The Games of Chaos
by C0unting.St4rs
Summary: (Completed summary inside) Leilana and Felicity are thrown into the world of Greek Mythology and everything it has to offer, including this year's murderous Game of Chaos. Will the twins survive their first year at Camp Half-Blood or will they die in the games?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Felicity Zyree was a high school student with no friends and bad grades. Her only comfort is being surrounded by the spirits that hover between this life and the next. Leilana, her twin sister, was the very opposite. She had everything; friends, good grades and popularity. But not even Leilana was prepared for this. Her and her sister were demigods. Leilana and Felicity are thrown into the world of Greek Mythology and everything it has to offer, including this year's murderous Game of Chaos. Will thw twins survive their first year at Camp Half-Blood or will they die in the games?**

**A/N: ****I know I should be updating my other story but my friend and I are already in the middle of this too. We kinda alternate between chapters so this is one that I've written and the next will be one by her, then me, then her and so on. **

**So... yeah...** **I apologise for this chap having the same name as my other story's first chap :)**

**DISCLAIMER: MY FRIEND AND I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN PJO. RICK DOES -_-**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING**

* * *

If Leilana had actually _wanted _to be attacked by a giant-psychotic-cow-thing in her lunch break, she would've asked.

She'd had a perfectly normal day, hanging out with her friends at school and zoning out in class - you know; the usual – and then the 'giant-cow-thing' had attacked her while she was eating beef for lunch. Ironic, huh?

She'd even put extra spices on it and now where was it? All over the cafeteria floor... Lovely.

* * *

Leilana yawned and staggered unsteadily out of bed to the loud beeping coming from her alarm clock.

"Alright, I'm up..." She grumbled, turning the clock off irritably. Her vision was all blurred with sleep as she stumbled over to her wardrobe. She snatched out a pair of black skinny jeans, blue vans, a blue shirt with 'I GOT DA POWER!' emblazoned across it in a graffiti style of writing. She put her blonde hair up in a loose pony tail, using a brush to get the knots and lumps out.

"Finally," her identical twin sister, Felicity rolled her eyes as Leilana entered the kitchen.. It was amazing how much more confident she was at home around her sister than at school. "The zombie awakes."

"Hang on..." Leilana said. "I gotta wake mum up..." She held up her hands and winked at her sister who rolled her eyes.

"Please, I don't need a headache this early in the morning," Felicity muttered.

"Aww, c'mon girl," Leilana put her hands on her hips. "You're so boring..." She turned on the radio and proceeded to make her breakfast, giving in to her sister's plead.

"Is it weird that your eyes remind me of a Coldplay song?" Leilana sang, sticking her bread in the toaster.

"Don't sing this song with me in close proximity," Felicity demanded.

"Aww fine..." The toast popped and Leilana took it out before removing the butter from the fridge. "Oooh, I like this song!"

"What's it called again?" Felicity asked, taking a bite out of her already made toast.

"Of The Night, Bastille," Leilana smirked as she buttered her toast. "You can put some joy upon my face, or sunshine in an empty place. Take me to, turn to and babe I'll make you stay." She sang.

"Oh, I can ease you of your pain; feel you give me love again. Round and round we go, each time I hear you say." Felicity laughed, singing between mouthfuls.

Leilana looked at her with a smile spread across her own face. She wished her sister would be louder around school. It seemed the only person she ever even spoke to at school was her... and perhaps her friend Alfie...

She sat down to eat her toast and laughed as her sister proceeded to sing the chorus as she put her dishes on the sink.

Leilana wolfed down her food quickly and dashed to the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush. Felicity followed her and groaned as her sister began to sing.

"I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love," She sang, using her toothbrush as a microphone.

"Alright, that's enough, I gotta get ready," Felicity demanded, but Leilana wasn't done.

"Like a powerful drug, I can't get enough of, lost in your eyes, drowning in blue," She did a twirl and looked into Felicity's blue eyes with a wink.

"I'm grossed out..."

"That was my point," Leilana beamed proudly.

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" Felicity asked as they walked to school.

"Yep, probably by all my adoring fans," Leilana winked.

"You have such a big head," Her sister shook her head.

"I'm wounded," Leilana whispered, mock hurt covering her face as she clutched at her chest.

"Yay," Felicity deadpanned.

"I love you too," Leilana said sarcastically.

"I know," Felicity winked.

* * *

"Seeya sis," Leilana said cheerily.

With everyone bustling around them in the confinements of Goode High, Felicity had gone quiet. "Seeya..."She muttered and dashed off to her locker.

"I don't get her sometimes..." She said to herself.

"Good morning girl!" One of Leilana's friends, Daniel Feriyen called. He was gay but nobody made a fuss about it, considering he hung out with the most popular girls at school. That, and if anybody said anything bad toward him, Leilana would give them a black eye (she had done so on many previous occasions).

"Morning Dan," Leilana grinned.

"You were reminiscing about William aren't you, Llama?" Mikaysha Fletcher, one of Leilana's friends, teased and Leilana narrowed her eyes irritably.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped. It didn't help that Mikaysha had added in that little nickname. If there was one thing Leilana couldn't stand it was nicknames. Her name was Leilana, not Lei, not Lana. She supposed it was because of this that her friends had found 'Llama' a suitable name for her.

"Um... Don't you like him?" Daniel demanded and Reynara Taylor snorted.

"Eww," She shuddered. "Don't tease her like that! William farts all the time and his BO is just depressing..."

Freya Bellana smirked. "I have to tell him that," she said, flicking a loose strand of dark brown hair out of her hazel eyes.

"That's just mean!" Daniel exclaimed, his brown eyes flashing irritably.

"Aww, c'mon, live a little!" Mikaysha smirked. "Anyway, Daniel's the one who has a thing for William," She added, a grin plastered across her face.

The other's laughed and Daniel blushed furiously. "Shut up, Beeatch."

Leilana sighed and slung an arm around Reynara's shoulders. "We've got to go to homeroom, Mrs Boredom'll kill us." Actually, their homeroom teacher wasn't called Mrs Boredom. Leilana had dyslexia and when she first saw her name written on the board in bright red cursive, she almost died. She initially saw Mrs Boredom and had called her that at first, until (despite her embarrassment) she was corrected.

"Its Bordon, child," She'd said, her eyes flashing in annoyance.

* * *

Daniel kicked the door of room 11B open and pranced in, a grin dancing across his pale features. "Good morning sunshine!" he laughed, sliding into his seat next to Felicity Zyree, Leilana's identical twin sister.

"Good morning Daniel," she muttered, scribbling something onto a piece of paper and handing it to her best friend; Alfie Lewis. He was a skinny boy with shaggy dark brown hair and the same coloured eyes. He had a slight tan and was often a little bit too curious for his own good. But he was kind and Leilana supposed that's why he and her sister got along so well.

He took the paper, read it quickly and grinned.

'I know,' he mouthed and Felicity laughed.

Leilana watched the silent exchange with her eyes narrowed slightly. She kicked her chair out and sat down, her eyes never once leaving Alfie's.

She'd never really liked Alfie. He'd always had a problem with the 'popularity system' at Goode and seemed to hate Leilana because she was popular. In fact, Leilana was surprised that her sister wasn't the popular one.

Despite her ADHD and dyslexia, Leilana was a little bit of a nerd and her sister was certainly prettier than her. Yes, they had the same blonde hair and blue eyes but Felicity had a slightly better figure and face than her. Felicity also cared more about her looks than Leilana. Leilana would usually just put her hair up in a loose pony tail and grab the first thing in her wardrobe while Felicity would usually put a bit more care into her looks.

The only reason Leilana could think of why Felicity wasn't more popular would be their personalities. Felicity was a bit of loner and very quiet while Leilana was loud and a bit of a party animal.

Leilana turned to Reynara who was sitting beside her and was now playing with a strand of cherry red hair. The others had been immensely surprised when she got the ends dip-dyed a soft purple and, contrary to Daniel and Mikaysha, Leilana hadn't originally been a big fan of it.

"_Hündin_," Reynara cursed.

"What?" Leilana turned to face her friend in confusion.

"_Frau Bordon ist ein Hündin,_" She said.

"I don't understand German and you know that, Rey," Leilana snapped. Reynara had a German background and she was perfectly fluent in it, so, just to be annoying, she would randomly say stuff in the other language.

"Mrs Bordon is a bitch," She said with a grin and Leilana rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Reynara gulped and turned to face her teacher, a fake smile masking her obvious discomfort.

Mrs Bordon was an old lady. She had wispy grey hair and a fat little nose which looked very out of place on her very thin body. Her chin was pointed and had a large mole just below her mouth. She looked frail but she was feisty and very annoying – especially since she had serious radar ears. Today she was wearing a flowing red shirt, a pair of cargo pants and white and green sneakers on her tiny feet.

"I... uh... I was just... talking in German," Reynara said, the wide grin still spread across her face.

"Yes, and I heard the translation," The old woman leant forward so that she and Reynara were almost nose to nose. "It did not impress me."

Reynara's smile wavered slightly and she gulped again, furrowing her eyebrows.

"So," Mrs Bordon turned to face everyone, her eyebrows raised. "I hear that I've been compared to a female dog."

Some of the braver kids in the class snickered.

"Does anyone agree with this ludicrous statement?"

There was silence and you could've heard a pin drop.

"Good," She smiled sweetly. "Reynara and Leilana, see me at recess to discuss your after school detention."

Leilana gaped at her and Reynara opened her mouth to say something nasty but was blocked by Leilana's hand covering her mouth.

"Good, now..." She paused as she sat down at her desk. "I need to take attendance..."

The rest of homeroom passed by in a blur and Leilana was too livid to concentrate. How dare that... _monster_ give her a detention for no reason?

* * *

"I hate her," Leilana snapped for the tenth time at lunch. She and Mikaysha had just been in conversation with Mrs Bordon who had lectured them before telling them to meet up after school for an hour to serve their detention.

"So we've heard," Reynara yawned.

"Chill, we all do" Daniel rolled his eyes.

Freya buried her head in her arms and sighed in exasperation. Mikaysha mimicked her actions with a snicker and Freya raised her eyebrows questioningly, earning a shrug from her friend.

"I hate her."

"WE KNOW!" The others yelled and Leilana rolled her eyes.

"You guys are so touchy," Leilana muttered in annoyance, fiddling with a plastic fork that she'd been given to eat her muffin with. What the heck? She'd decided to use it for the beef she'd ordered because she'd forgotten to get something to eat her lunch with.

Reynara took a sip of her orange juice and leaned back in her chair with a bored sigh. "Matt Jacobs alert," she informed.

The others groaned and Reynara mimed punching him in the face.

Matt was the most popular guy at the school. Popular and captain of the swim team, most girls would swoon over him. But he was arrogant and annoying, thinking he was better than everyone else.

"Hey, Lei!" He called, strutting over to their table.

"Call me by my name or not at all, Jacobs" She said his last name with contempt and though he looked temporarily shocked, he brushed it off with a broad grin.

"Will you go out with me this weekend?" he asked cockily.

"I would, but I'm not sure your big head could fit inside my car," Leilana said, sickly sweet. This earned her laughs from all over the cafeteria as everyone was now paying close attention to their table.

"It might fit inside of mine," he suggested.

"Yeah," She agreed. "I don't trust arrogant jerks though," she shrugged, leaning closer to him. "You, my friend, have the mental capacity of a two year old."

"Mattie just got squashed like a patty!" Damien laughed, earning a dirty look from Matt and snickers from the kids around him.

"Only when I'm around you," Matt grinned, leaning closer. Leilana slapped him in the face.

"There's more where that came from," she hissed, holding up the rude finger. Luckily no teacher seemed to have noticed the silence aside from the English teacher, Paul Blofis who was on the phone talking urgently in the speaker.

* * *

Felicity watched the commotion from the corner in interest. Yes, that was definitely her sister up there... Alfie was sitting next to her, a half-eaten enchilada totally forgotten on his plate. He'd never liked Leilana much, but when she stood up to jerks like Matt, it was hard not to admire her courage.

"You're sister has guts," he whispered and Felicity nodded grudgingly.

Not much more than five minutes later, a teenage boy sprinted into the cafeteria. His black hair looked windswept and his sea-green eyes were darting around nervously.

"Paul!" He yelled. "Get them out!"

Mr Blofis looked up and as he saw the boy, his eyes widened in recognition.

"Leilana and Felicity!" he demanded, looking around wildly. Finally his eyes rested on the girls and he ran forward, a sort of fire burning in his eyes.

"IT'S THE MINOTAUR!" the boy screeched.

Felicity looked up as her name was called and she walked unsteadily toward her English teacher. Her sister sighed and walked toward Mr Blofis, a resigned look on her face.

"What's all t-" Leilana broke off as a loud roar echoed through the cafeteria.  
The boy uncapped a regular looking ballpoint pen and in its place grew a gleaming bronze sword.  
The ground shook and a giant bull thing came around the corner and charged them.  
"Run!" The boy demanded.  
"Percy!" Mr Blofis warned and the boy turned around and vaulted up the creature's back, his sword glistening in his right hand. As he jumped he lost his grip on his sword and let out a string of cuss words as it tumbled to the ground.  
Felicity darted forward at the same time as Leilana made a dive for the sword but Leilana was the one to grasp it firmly by the hilt.  
"Stab it!" The boy, Percy, hissed and Leilana ran behind it, gesturing for her sister to create a distraction.  
"She would if she knew how," Felicity snapped, standing up for her twin. She darted backward and forwards in an attempt to distract the monstrous beast.  
Percy leaped from its head and kicked out on his way down to the ground, planting a firm kick to its nose. The Minotaur shook its head in confusion and let out a bellow of fury.  
Felicity grabbed a knife from a nearby table and threw it like a javelin where it smacked the monster in the nose.  
Weaponless, Percy jumped up onto a table and ran until he came to the counter, knocking off various dishes in the process.  
"That was my beef!" Leilana screeched as he sent a plate of beef and chips (weird, I know) tumbling to the ground.  
He yelled a quick apology over his shoulder and earned a ton of stares from the brave (or incredibly stupid) stragglers who stayed in the cafeteria to watch the fight.  
Felicity rolled her eyes and darted after him on the ground, vaulting over the counter as Percy had done just moments before.  
He grabbed a huge knife out of a draw and aimed it at the Minotaur.  
"I have terrible aim, sorry if I get your sister," he muttered and Felicity stared at him in shock, unable to tell if he was jooking or not.  
Leilana wasn't in view, she was hidden behind the Minotaur who was facing her, preparing to charge with its horns lowered to the ground.  
Felicity growled in frustration and snatched the knife off of him. "I'll do it," she muttered.  
The two watched in surprise as the monster straightened up with a grunt.  
"What...?" Percy muttered. Leilana had grabbed onto a horn and was now sitting on its head, terror and determination sparking in her features.  
"You've got to help her," Felicity whispered angrily.  
"Of course," Percy snapped, though Felicity could tell he wasn't mad at her. "I've killed this thing twice, I won't fail," he added with a promise and Felicity stared at him like he was mental.  
"How...?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes, throwing the knife as a javelin at the monster. It whistled dangerously past Percy's ear and bounced harmlessly off the Minotaur's hide.  
Leilana threw the sword into a random space into the room where it vanished almost immediately, leaving her scowling in annoyance.  
Suddenly the sword was in Percy's hands and he drove it into the side of the Minotaur where the beast disappeared in a shower of golden dust.  
"That's right! We just turned you into mince meat!" Leilana taunted, as she fell to the ground, landing with an uncomfortable thump into the ground.  
"Well," Felicity snapped quietly. "Next time you plan on bringing the zoo into my school, count me out."  
Percy stared at Leilana with his eyebrows raised and she shrugged.  
"Don't ask," she mouthed and he nodded in understanding.  
"What was that?" Felicity demanded.  
"The Minotaur..." Percy trailed off as she let out a loud huff of frustration.  
"I know that," she snapped.  
"Then why...?"  
Felicity took a deep breath and shook her head. "Don't worry," she muttered.  
Leilana looked at Percy. "What's going on?"  
Percy looked at them, dead serious and took a deep breath. "You guys are demigods."

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed :)**

**Please Please Please drop a review... :) It would make mine and my friend's day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter. This one's written by my friend, LAURA. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**WELCOME TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

* * *

Felicity stared at Percy is disbelief whilst Leilana's eyes shone with excitement. Felicity glanced around the upturned cafeteria in horror. _Whatever that thing was is was after me and my sister, _she thought miserably.

"A demigod?" Leilana echoed gazing across the room with a faraway look in her eyes. Percy smiled weakly at Leilana and Felicity, but she did not return the smile, instead she rolled her eyes. Her sister was smitten with him already just because he saved their lives. Felicity crossed her arms across her chest, she wasn't impressed. Felicity stared at him expectantly, _wasn't he going to tell us what he meant? _Leilana rounded on him, causing Percy to flinch back in surprise. "What's a demigod?" Leilana asked curiously. Percy gave them a 'are you kidding me?' look and when either of them didn't reply his smile faded. Felicity gazed around the cafeteria and glanced nervously at all the students who were watching them. Felicity began to fidget, she wasn't used to this much attention.

"A demigod," Percy began to explain. "Is someone who's an offspring of a mortal and a god." Leilana and Felicity exchanged glances and burst into laughter. Percy, who didn't find it remotely funny, sighed in exasperation and tapped his foot impatiently. Felicity seeing this gesture stopped laughing immediately.

"What kinds of gods are we talking about here?" Leilana asked and just as Percy opened his mouth to reply Felicity sniggered. Leilana spun to face Felicity her hands placed on her hips. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Well since we were just attacked by a minotaur I thought you would have already guessed what type of mythology he's talking about," Felicity answered shortly and after seeing Leilana's blank look she sighed. "Greek and Roman gods. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!" Leilana nodded.

"I am. Wait, so why did _you _know about that?" she asked inquiringly.

"I read it in a book," Felicity answered quickly, glancing around at the observing students anxiously.

"Since when could you read, Miss. Dyslexic!" she exclaimed in surprise, Felicity rolled her eyes and went to comment another smart remark when Percy spoke.

"You're Dyslexic?" Percy asked stepping in between the two sisters. Felicity nodded.

"We both are," she paused before adding, "and we're both ADHD." Percy sighed with relief and Leilana and Felicity exchanged confused looks. Percy seeing their expressions explained what he meant.

"You have dyslexia because your mind is hardwired for Ancient Greek, not English," Percy said a matter-of-factly. "Also, your ADHD helped you win the battle with the Minotaur. Both of you make impulsive decisions and risks, right?" Leilana slowly nodded and Felicity stared in surprise. _It does explain a lot of my decision, but gods? That's the biggest and worse lie ever! _Felicity found herself nodding and Percy sighed with relief again.

"I still don't believe you," Felicity burst out and quickly clapped a hand over her mouth in shock. She never spoke unless she was asked a question or spoken to. What was it about Percy that made her feel confident and reckless? Percy raised his eyebrows and Leilana looked astonished by her outburst.

"What don't you believe me about?" Percy asked her, the corners of his mouth curving upwards. Felicity suppressed a laugh that sounded fake to her ears.

"You're kidding with us, right?" Felicity said glancing from Percy to Leilana and back to Percy. "If gods were real don't you think we'd have noticed?" She sighed and Leilana nodded thoughtfully.

"That's why we have the mist." Percy said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Leilana looked at him, her expression blank and her eyes unreadable. "This mist?" Percy repeated. Leilana and Felicity shook their heads to show they knew nothing out the 'mist.' "The mist keeps humans from seeing things we see. Only some humans and _all _demigods are gifted enough to see through it," Percy said impatiently. "If I pulled out my sword, they wouldn't see a sword they would see… actually I don't know what they would see." Leilana nodded and Felicity scoffed this sounded unreal.

"Still don't believe me?" Percy asked her and Felicity pursed her lips. "Then tell me, why were you attacked by a Minotaur?" He smirked as he knew Felicity couldn't worm her way out of this one.

"Ok that was real, crazy but real, but that doesn't mean there's such thing as Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes and Aphrodite!" Percy shook his head.

"But there is," Percy pointed out and walked towards the cafeteria door. Leilana shot Felicity an angry look. "If you need me, you only have to ask!" He called before dashing out of the cafeteria leaving Felicity, Leilana and the rest of Goode High staring after him.

* * *

Ever since lunch the only thing Goode High students talked out was Leilana, Felicity, the mysterious boy (Some claimed he was 'hot' to this Felicity scoffed) and the monster that had terrorized the cafeteria. Every time Felicity walked down a hallway people would stop, stare and point at her as if she was an alien. Felicity wondered if those were real to, because at the moment she would believe anything. Even if someone said they were serving eatable food at the cafeteria…. Ok not everything. Alfie Lewis, her best and only friend, walked down the school corridor next to her. Since he kept fidgeting with his glasses, Felicity could tell he wasn't comfortable with all the attention either. When they reached the end of the corridor, pushed open the large glass doors and walked into a small courtyard which was nearly empty of students. In the corner was a large elm tree and in the middle was a small gum tree with chairs surrounding it, forming a square. The lawn covered the whole courtyard except for a small stone path that led to the seats. Alfie sighed with relief and then turned to face Felicity.

"Since when did you become so popular Fliss?" He asked, pushing his curly brown hair out of his chocolate coloured eyes. Felicity nudged him in the stomach playfully. Alfie went to hit her back but realised he couldn't as he had crutches. When Alfie was really young he was diagnosed with a leg disease so he couldn't walk. Alfie used to have a wheelchair, but changed to crutches as he was made fun of as he got older. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah I'm soooo popular!" She said sarcastically. "Can't you tell that everyone is just bursting to hang with me?" She clapped her hands together like a seal and Alfie laughed softly.

"You could be popular you just chose to hang out with me instead," Alfie said quietly. Felicity looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you actually serious?" She asked incredulously. "Like I'd leave you alone, I swear you're the only sane person in this place!" Alfie smiled and led her over to a grassy patch beneath a large elm tree that gave off plenty of shade. Felicity sat down stretching her bare legs out and leaned backwards on her hands. She glanced around at the courtyard and watched as a group of girls walked past. They sniggered and pointed at her making her feel uncomfortable. She bit down hard on her teeth and stared at them, she tried to appear confident, but her stomach was swimming, her lunch was threatening to reappear. Alfie noticed her look and tried to calm her down.

"Hey," he coaxed softly. "Don't listen to them, they're just jealous that you're the one getting the attention not them." Felicity sat crossed legged and faced Alfie.

"I'd prefer if they got all the attention, I still don't know what the boy told me was real!" she said miserably. She wanted to forget him, forget the incident and forget the fact that her father was claimed to be a god. She thought it was ridiculous, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. When she was younger her father had left. Felicity and Leilana had been two months old. You'd think parents wouldn't be divorcing two months after their child had been born. Well, at least Felicity and Leilana always thought they'd divorced, but 3 years ago their mother told them the truth. Their lame excuse for a father just had just left, poof gone, just like that. A decent father would have left a note or at least told Felicity's mother, but not this guy. They tried to find his relatives, but it was as if he never existed and neither did anyone else he said he was related to. Felicity Leilana and their mother both gave up looking, but Felicity always felt as if he was always there, watching over her.

"It sounds farfetched to me, but how cool would it be if your father was a god!" Alfie said excitedly. Felicity rolled her eyes and laughed, Alfie was obsessed with Greek Mythology and he seemed to know everything about everyone. "I can't believe you didn't know what a demigod was!" he exclaimed. Felicity looked at him disbelievingly.

"You knew what they are?" She asked hoping to gain more information about them. She knew she could just ask, but that would mean she gave into the fact that her father was a god. She didn't want that to happen.

"Who doesn't!" he hissed. "How cool would it be if you were the daughter of a major god! I guess it wouldn't matter if you were the daughter of a minor god because-" Alfie stopped and looked at Felicity. "What?"

"It's just, I know nothing about this and you seem to know everything!" Alfie got up at this and beckoned for her to follow. Alfie went over to the large glass doors and waited for her. Felicity, who was utterly confused, followed. When Alfie paused in front of a small wooden door, Felicity realised he was taking her to the library. Why didn't she think of that? Alfie pushed her inside and led her over to a computer.

"Time to find out more about your relatives," he grinned at her and he turned the computer on and was soon on a website titled 'Gods and Goddesses, everything you need to know.'

"I didn't expect to see you here," a voice whispered down her neck sending a shiver down her spine. She spun around to see Leilana facing her with one hand on her hip and the other clutching a book. Felicity's eyes widened in shock, but then realised it was completely natural for her sister to be researching Gods and Goddesses to.

"Alfie was helping me with some research; you know how much I suck at using computers." Leilana flinched at the sound of Alfie's name. Felicity knew she didn't like him, she thought he was a creep and was over protective of her and Leilana would argue being protective was her job. Technically, Leilana _was _older, but only by 13 minutes and 47 seconds, but it didn't mean Felicity deserved to be treated as the younger sibling.

"Researching what?" Leilana gazed into her eyes her expression curious.

"Um…" Felicity scanned the room for something that would give her an excuse. Her eyes rested on a statue of a penguin eating a fish. "Penguins." Leilana laughed.

"You were researching Greek Mythology, right?" she looked at her expectantly and Felicity reluctantly nodded, she didn't want Leilana to know she believed in what Percy had said. "So am I." She pushed past Felicity and sat down on the chair that Alfie had moved there for Felicity. "We could be the child of either a major or a minor god and there's so many minor gods it's impossible to know which one could be our father. If it was out of the major gods I would say Apollo or Ares." Felicity laughed and Alfie and Leilana stared at her.

"Sorry, it's just that Ares, the god of war and bloodlust?" Felicity shook her head in disagreement. "You might be ready for a fight but I'm certainly not so that crosses out Ares." Leilana tapped her foot impatiently and then chuckled.

"Right!" she exclaimed. "I forgot about how much you hate fighting, sorry sis." Felicity had never tried fighting, but the thought of violence and dead corpses made her feel sick, that definitely ruled out Ares, didn't it? Felicity looked to Alfie and he shook his head.

"Not Apollo either," he muttered. "You guys burn too quickly in the sun and no child of Apollo reacts to the sun like that." Leilana muttered something unintelligent under her breath and Felicity sighed with relief. She hated the sun and music and poetry and archery… she hated a lot of things. She mostly hated things because she was terrible at them. "Any other ideas?" Alfie asked Leilana and she nodded slowly.

"Felicity you're good at inventing things," she said shortly and Felicity laughed loudly causing a group of students to shush her. She lowered her voice so it was a whisper.

"Me? No way, remember that roller coaster ride accident in 5th grade?" she looked up at Alfie who was clicking away at the computer. "Worst invention ever and you can't build, can you Lei?" She shook her head and they both sighed.

"That leaves Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hermes and Dionysus." Alfie spat Dionysus's name with pure hatred and Felicity flinched back in surprise. Catching her look, Alfie blushed and buried himself in his research again. Leilana's eyes lit up.

"I wish I was the child of Zeus!" she said excitedly.

"Except for the fact that you hate heights," Felicity pointed out to an excited Leilana. Alfie muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'Thalia is afraid of heights.' _Who's Thalia? Is she his girlfriend? Why_ _wouldn't he tell me about her? Is he embarrassed? I don't judge… _Felicity stopped herself, why was she getting so worked up over a name? She probably heard it wrong anyway. When the lunch bell went, signaling the end of lunch, they were no closer to discovering who their parents were or who Percy was and what he wanted with them, although Alfie had some ideas. He had said that he wanted to take them to a special camp and when Felicity asked him what he was talking about, he just blushed and walked away. Felicity headed over to her next class which was English and she spotted Leilana sitting with Mikaysha Fletcher, one of her best friends. Mikaysha was exactly what Felicity wanted to look like, she was curvy with tanned skin and brown hair, and instead Felicity was stuck with pale skin, blonde hair, blue eyes and petite figure. Felicity was almost flat chested and always was jealous of those who had curves. Felicity knew Mikaysha wasn't too fond of her and she usually kept her distance, but she needed to speak with Leilana. She walked up to them and cleared her throat.

"-And he just went up to-" Mikaysha stopped midsentence and glanced up at Felicity who was nervously rocking on her heels. Leilana looked up at her surprised but gave her a warm smile.

"What can I do for you little sis?" Leilana grinned at her and Mikaysha sniggered as she knew how much Felicity hated being called that. Felicity ignored the comment and looked her sister in the eye.

"I need to speak with you," Felicity said quickly and when neither of them moved or said anything she added: "Alone." Mikaysha looked offended by this and as she got up she flicked her hair over her shoulder and looked at Leilana as if begging her to let her stay. When Leilana just gave her a blank look, she walked away.

"Sorry," Leilana muttered gazing at Mikaysha. "She's usually really nice!" _Around everyone but me, _Felicity thought miserably. "So," Leilana cleared her throat and Felicity sat down opposite her. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Felicity leaned in and so did Leilana.

"I think it's time we find Percy again."

* * *

Felicity and Leilana walked down the busy streets of the suburban parts of New York, heading for their apartment which they shared with their mother and their odd looking cat – Felix. They walked in silence letting the familiar sounds of cars tires screeching, car alarms and people talking fill their ears. As Felicity walked her school bag bounced up and down on her back and her pony tail flew out behind her in the wind. It was a cold and chilly afternoon and the sky was covered in dull grey clouds, which hid the sun.

"What made you change your mind about believing in gods?" Leilana asked Felicity, breaking the silence. Felicity pondered on this, she had no idea what made her change her mind so suddenly and the only reasonable explanation was that Percy's words had managed to convince her. But she knew that wasn't true, Percy wasn't very persuasive. Maybe it was because it was finally an explanation to why their father had left? Or was it because it was an explanation to why the earth was created? _Yeah right, _Felicity thought. _I couldn't care less about that! _"Earth to Felicity, are you still on the same planet?" Leilana waved a hand in front of Felicity's face and she snapped back into reality.

"Sorry," she muttered. Why was this question so hard to answer? Even though she couldn't decide on her reason she found herself saying: "because I'm sick and tired of living in this world where magic and myths are laughed at. How cool would it be if the stories we've read like Harry Potter, were real? The possibility that gods might be real is just…"

"Magical," Leilana finished for her. Since they were twins, Felicity could always tell what Leilana was thinking and in some cases, could finish her sentences.

"Exactly," Felicity smiled. Her reason made enough sense and was believable (Even if it sounded childish), right? Sooner than Felicity thought, they reached their house and they were soon scouring the kitchen cupboards for snacks. They lived in a small apartment that had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a small lounge. Since they didn't have any space for a dining room, they ate their dinner in the lounge room. Leilana and Felicity plunked themselves down on the couch.

"So how do we 'summon' Percy?" Felicity asked and Leilana screwed up her face, just like she did every time she thought about him.

"Alfie?" Felicity said incredulously. "Are you serious? He'd just fan girl the whole time!" Leilana shook her head.

"As much as it pains me to say this, he's the best chance we've got, he knows everything Greek right?" Felicity nodded slowly, where was Leilana going with this? "He'd make the best sacrifice if we had to make one. Seriously, what more could they want, he's a scrawny, geeky know-it-all about Greek mythology!" Leilana said. She was obviously joking but Felicity frowned.

"That's not funny!" Felicity said loudly. "Gods actually _received_ sacrifices, and that's not something to joke about! We are not using Alfie and that's final!"

* * *

Later that night Felicity crawled under her covers, seeking the warmth they provided. She fluffed up her white pillow and relaxed her tense muscles. So much had happened in one say, she'd battled a monster, discovered she might be a demigod, learnt that Greek mythical creatures are real and met a crazy demigod named Percy who saved their lives. _Someday! _Felicity thought as she snuggled up against her covers. As she replayed the events of today over and over in her head she realised three major things had happened. The most shocking one was that she had gained confidence. Where had that come from, had it been the adrenaline talking or had it been _Percy? _ She sat up in bed her bed hair falling shapelessly around her shoulders, her eyes wide with excitement. _That's it! _She pulled her covers of her bed and tiptoed over to Leilana's bed across the room. She looked down at her sleeping sister and knew she would feel guilty later on about waking her up early. She took her sister by her shoulders and shook her gently. Leilana flailed her arm out, just missing Felicity's face.

"Come on Lei!" She hissed, still shaking her shoulders. "Wakey, wakey!" She said in a loud whisper. Leilana rolled over, but her eyes stayed shut. Felicity groaned impatiently and let go of her shoulders in defeat. She paced the room and thought about jumping on her, but then thought of something more effective. "Did you see that chocolate over there?" She said loudly and Leilana sat up, her eyes quickly scanning the room.

"Where?" Leilana said confused and Felicity laughed, patting her shoulder. Felicity had almost forgotten what she had woken her sister up for. She sat down beside Leilana on the bed and turned on a torch she found on which gave off a soft dim glow that illuminated their pale faces, making them look like ghosts. "What do you want?" She snapped irritated. "It's 2:30 in the morning, I aint nocturnal!" Felicity nodded and shifted the torch so it shone on her own face.

"I know it's just that I figured out a way to 'summon' Percy," as soon as the words left Felicity's lips, Leilana gasped and mouthed the word 'really?' Felicity nodded quickly and Leilana shivered wrapping a blanket around both of their shoulders.

"Ok Fliss, what's the plan?" Leilana asked curiously.

"We ask him to come," she said shortly and Leilana's face dropped. She was obviously expecting something fantastic, but Felicity's plan was simple and she was almost sure it would work.

"That sounds lame," she complained.

"If you don't want to 'summon' him, that's ok with me!" Felicity went to get up, looking longingly at her bed and her warm covers. Leilana caught her wrist with her hand and pulled her back down.

"No I want to!" She whined and Felicity grinned. "So how do we ask him to come, he can't hear us." Felicity shook her head.

"Don't you remember what he said?" When Leilana gave her a blank and puzzled look, Felicity continued. "He said if we wanted to see him again we need only ask!" Leilana smiled.

"Since when were you so smart you little blonde?" she chuckled mischievously and Felicity grinned, shrugging her shoulders. "Do we do it now?" Leilana asked.

"Whenever you're ready," Felicity muttered praying her sister wasn't ready, Felicity was nervous about seeing Percy again after how she treated him last time. Leilana took a deep breath and stood up beckoning for her sister to follow. She clenched her fists and gulped.

"Hey, magical demigod dude," Leilana said softly. "We like really need to speak with you because it's not fair that you get to leave us like this!" When nothing happened Leilana continued with her speech. "You tell us we're demigods and we have a godly parent and you don't tell us who it is, what you want with us or why we were attacked!" Leilana's fingers turned white and Felicity placed a hand on her shoulder in attempt to calm her down. Felicity stared at the ground and went rigid as she spoke.

"Please Percy," she muttered quietly so that only she could hear and not Leilana. "I believe you now." Suddenly a white beam appeared in the middle of their room which reached from the roof to their ceiling. It was glittering and shining vivid golden and silver colours, illuminating the whole room. A tall boy with sea blue eyes and dark brown hair stepped out of the beam, clutching a sword in one hand and two black necklaces in the other. In a single flash the beam was gone and the room plunged into darkness again. Felicity gripped the torch with a trembling hand and switched it on, shining it on Percy. Felicity felt Leilana squeeze her hand before she stepped forward to greet him. She held out her hand and Percy shook it awkwardly before looking at Felicity who felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"So," he started awkwardly. "You changed your minds after all." Leilana glanced at Felicity who pursed her lips, she hated to be wrong. Seeing the look on Felicity's face, Percy walked over to her. "Don't worry; I was in your position 5 years ago. I was only 12 when I found out I was a demigod." Leilana nudged Felicity in the ribs.

"Nice necklace," Leilana complimented him and Percy glanced down at his beaded necklace. Felicity lifted the torch so the light shone on it and Felicity's eyes widened in surprise. It was a black necklace threaded with beads, each containing a different picture; glittering green trident, a golden fleece hanging from a pine tree, a red mountain, a maze (A labyrinth since it's from Greek mythology) and the EmpireStateBuilding.

"Yeah, it's from camp," Percy reached into his pocket and gave each of them a black necklace identical to the one on his neck, only it didn't contain beads. Felicity frowned and glanced up at Percy who was rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Camp?" Leilana asked curiously. Percy nodded and began to explain about a CampHalf-blood, where Greek demigods go as it acts as a summer camp with magical borders, which prevents monsters or mortals can enter. Leilana was bursting with excitement whilst Felicity felt her stomach drop out from underneath her. _A summer camp? Where you train with swords, daggers and spear? Oh no! _A voice inside her head shouted and Felicity felt obliged to agree with it. She was terrible at sports, she was the most uncoordinated person she knew and didn't feel like embarrassing herself in front of demigods. "Can we go there?" asked Leilana her voice raw with happiness. Percy laughed softly and nodded.

"Of course," he clicked the top of his sword and transformed into a golden pen. "That's why I'm here." Leilana spun around to Felicity and mouthed a desperate 'please?' and Felicity felt extremely guilty. Why was she holding her sister back? Why couldn't she go and Felicity stay? Leilana opened her suitcase and began to stuff clothes in even though she couldn't see. Felicity didn't move she felt frozen on the spot. Percy tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. "You'll regret it." Felicity looked at him over her shoulder.

"I'll regret not going?" he nodded quickly. _He obviously enjoyed his time there… maybe I could to? _Felicity opened her suitcase and began to pack and before she knew it she was dressed, writing an apologetic note to her mother and leaving her small apartment for CampHalf-blood.

* * *

Percy led the two girls down Boyce Avenue (The street their apartment was on) and towards a petrol station. Leilana pushed the door open and the little door bell rung, signaling their arrival. The clerk that was working there was asleep on the desk and Felicity couldn't blame her it was 3:15 in the morning and she wouldn't usually get customers at this hour. Percy walked over and grabbed a packet of chips and told the girls to get what they wanted. Leilana got bubble gum and Felicity got an ice coffee. Percy nudged the Clerk on the shoulder in hope to wake her, but failed. Felicity kicked the desk she was lying on and she sat bolt upright. She jumped off the desk and looked from Percy to Leilana and to Felicity slowly, her gaze lingering on each of them for a bit too long. Her eyes widened and she licked his lips, only her tongue wasn't human, it looked like a fork.

"Run!" Percy screamed loudly and Leilana and Percy shot towards the door, but Felicity stared in both fascination and horror as the clerk transformed before her eyes. The 'clerk's' eyes rolled back and its skin crackled and disintegrated and a thin raw layer of leathery skin was left covering all of his body. Small talons grew at the end of her fingertips and large leathery wings sprouted from her back, growing bigger by the second. She licked her lips again and lunged for Felicity, her talons missing Felicity's hair by an inch as she ducked and rolled to the side.

Felicity jumped to her feet and looked down at herself in disbelief. _How did I just do that? _She felt the adrenaline pumping through her body fast as the 'clerk' dived for her again; she flattened herself against the cold tiles felt something heavy land on her leg. Pain shot through her and she gasped reaching for her leg. She twisted her body around to see a shelf on her leg. Her blood was pumping loudly in her ears, matching the pounding of her heart. She felt her heart beating heavily against her rib cage as she attempted to lift the shelf.

"PERCY!" she screamed in terror as the creature approached her, his fangs snapping at the air. He flapped his wings and landed on top of her, his talons digging into her stomach. He reached down and Felicity let out a blood curling scream. "Percy!" she wailed desperately. Suddenly she felt the pain cease and as she looked past she saw Leilana and Percy pushing the shelf off her leg. She curled up her legs so they pressed against her stomach, which was cut at the sides and kicked out hard. Her legs collided with the creature's face and as she kicked upwards she rolled to the side, barely missing another blow. She watched as Percy jumped onto the creatures back and drove a knife into it, severing its spine and piercing its heart at the same time. Leilana sprinted round to Felicity's crumpled body and lifted her up in her arms and walked towards the door. Felicity caught a glimpse of Percy and watched as his knees buckled beneath him and he sunk to the ground. The creature exploded into dust which showered Percy landing in his hair and jacket. Felicity gasped as the cold air hit the now exposed skin that was peeking through her jacket. Leilana hailed a cab and sat Felicity down and promised she'd be back after she went to get Percy. Felicity slumped in her seat and sighed clutching her stomach, using her hand as a tourniquet to stop the blood from flowing. A few minutes later Leilana returned with Percy whose eyes were clouded with worry. He slammed the taxi door shut and told the driver to take them to Long Island. Leilana slipped on her seatbelt and panted heavily, turning to face her sister who felt drained and dizzy.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned and Felicity nodded even though she wasn't ok, she felt the complete opposite. Angrily Leilana turned to Percy, her fists clenched and her face red. "What the hell was that? Was that intentional? Do you want us dead?" Percy opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. Leilana scoffed and turned back to Felicity who felt bad for Percy.

"I didn't know, I swear," he said to Leilana's back. "Three demigods are going to draw the attention of a fury!" he exclaimed furiously.

"What's a fury?" Felicity croaked and closed her eyes tightly as her sister lifted her arm away from her belly and applied one of her spare tops to her sisters bleeding stomach.

"A fury is a torturer in the Fields of Punishment in the Underworld and they do whatever Hades tells them to," Percy explained. Leilana turned back to face him and smiled weakly.

"Sorry, I know you couldn't help the fury, but my sister-" she choked and tears trickled down her face. "Will she be ok?" Percy nodded and both Leilana and Felicity sighed with relief. "Hear that Fliss, you're going to be alright!" Leilana sobbed and Felicity laughed stroking her sister's cheek. They sat in silence for the rest of the trip and Leilana wouldn't let go of Felicity as if she was frightened that their cab would be attacked. Suddenly, Percy undid his seatbelt and tapped the driver on his back.

"We'll get out here," Percy muttered and handed over the money that they owed the driver. He jumped out and assisted Felicity as she stumbled out of the cab, clutching her suitcase. The cab turned around and drove back towards the city and Percy, Leilana and Felicity were left standing there by themselves in the cold. Leilana rounded on Percy.

"Where are we?" she demanded gesturing to the empty fields and the large hill behind them where a single pine tree stood. Percy laughed and walked up the hill and he soon disappeared into darkness. Felicity swung her arm over Leilana's shoulders and together they trudged up the hill in silence. When they reached the top they stood gazing in awe at the beautiful, yet eerie scene below them. It was a large camp with a beach on one side and a forest on the other. Felicity caught her breath as she gazed out across the camp taking in everything from the lake to the volleyball courts. Percy took a step down the hill toward the scene.

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood."

* * *

**WE DO NOT OWN PJO. **

**I AM A CRAZY DUCKLING!**

**Sorry, just had to get that out. **

**- Jordan, signing off. TOOTLES**

**P.S.**

**IM IN A WEIRD MOOD... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
